


Destino intacto

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Late Night Conversations, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Rejection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Piensa en la otra noche. Piensa en la oscuridad como única compañera, piensa en la superficialidad de todo el mundo. Te has vuelta en una obsesión para mí, porque siento qué no eres como las otras chicas. Y puedes parecerte banal, pero no es mi intención ser original. Es mi intención decirte que veo un camino que puedo tomar sólo contigo."
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 2





	Destino intacto

**Destino intacto**

_No sabía lo que hacía allí. Sólo sabía que ese era el final. No era una percepción clara, más un presentimiento._

_Mi vista se oscureció, sin que yo cerrara los ojos. Era la noche que me rodeaba, que me envolvía con sus oscuros presagios de muerte. El negro de las capas, el negro de las lápidas en la pálida sombra de una luna que despacio desaparecía._

_Tenía pocos momentos. Vi un relámpago verde, a quebrar casi agradablemente la oscuridad. Y en esa fracción de segundo, su cara inundó mi mente..._

Se estaba preparando por el baile de Navidad. Resopló frente al espejo, al intentar de arreglarse la ropa como podía.

La verdad era que no tenía ningún deseo de ir al baile.

Estaba harto de esa vida, harto del torneo, harto de la superficialidad que imperaba a su alrededor. Y Cho no le ayudaba para nada. Estaba seguro que la chica le quisiera, pero no sabía realmente si fuera enamorada más de él o del hecho de _estar_ con él. Había veces cuando le parecía que, cuando estaban juntos, ella mirara alrededor, para estar segura que todo el mundo les estuviera mirando.

A Cedric le importaba de ella, pero no estaba seguro cuánto tiempo más iba a sufrir esa situación. En ese momento más que nunca, le hacía falta una persona diferente, alguien fuerte, capaz de apoyarle y de hacerle ver sus errores si necesario.

Cuando fue listo, se dirigió a regañadientes hacia el Gran Salón. Cho le esperaba allí, guapa como siempre. Le gustó su vestido, particular como ella sabía ser. Le sonrió abiertamente, y tuvo éxito de ocultar la confusión que sentía por ella.

Abrieron el baile, pero Cedric no tenía ningún deseo de celebrar nada.

~

Habían pasado horas. Se daba apenas cuenta del tiempo que pasaba. Había acompañado a Cho a su dormitorio unos minutos antes, pero aún no tenía ganas de ir a dormir. Había muchas sombras que le perseguían, y lo último que quería era fomentarlas con la llama de la soledad.

Sabía lo que quería hacer. Y aunque la ocasión no le pareciera la más apropiada, se dirigió sigilosamente al portal, asegurándose que nadie le viera, y salió.

Inspiró hondo, disfrutando el aire hecho puro del hielo circundante. Se sentía libre de todas opresiones en ese momento, libre del pasado, del presente y del futuro, como si estuviera suspendido en el tiempo.

Perezosamente, fue al Bosque Prohibido, el único lugar en Hogwarts que no le hiciera sentir falso.

Caminó hasta llegar en un lugar, un poco más allá del límite de los árboles densos, casa de criaturas que en el tiempo Cedric había aprendido a respectar.

Los Thestral.

En su vida, nunca había visto a un animal más feo que eso. Sin embargo, en su aspecto poco agraciado, encerraban sentidos más profundos, incomprensibles para la mayor parte del mundo, pero que él podía ver claramente.

Eran parias, evitados al punto de volver invisibles para los que no habían visto antes algo mucho más terrible. La muerte.

Se metió a acariciarlos, tratando de no pensar en nada, cuando un ruido de pasos a sus espaldas le hizo parar. Rápido, tomó la varita del bolsillo y se giró con un salto felino. Suspiró al ver a Hermione Granger, asustada por la vista del chico con la varita desenvainada.

“Ah... eres tú.” dijo. Ella levantó despacio una ceja.

“¿Y quién pensabas que fuera? ¿Un Mortífago?” contestó, con amargura.

Cedric entrecerró los ojos.

“Hoy en día, diría que todo es posible.” comentó. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, y el chico aprovechó para observar a la Gryffindor. Estaba oscuro en el bosque, pero en la tenue luz de la varita de ella le pareció que tuviera la cara llena de lágrimas.

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que él le estaba mirando bajó los ojos, enojada.

“¿Problemas?” le preguntó él, en tono más apacible que antes. La chica sacudió la cabeza.

“Nada importante, no te preocupes.” respondió, llana. “Tú, en cambio, ¿qué haces aquí?”

El chico le sonrió.

“Podría preguntarte lo mismo.” le hizo notar, pero ella se calló, al esperar una respuesta. “Me hacía falta pensar. Y vine a ver los Thestral. Encuentro que sea algo bastante relajante.”

Hermione se salió los ojos.

“¿Hay Thestral aquí en el Bosque Prohibido?” preguntó, en baja voz. Cedric sonrió.

“Claro que sí. A veces se arriesgan más cerca de Hogwarts... sin embargo, hay pocas personas que se dan cuenta.” le explicó. Hermione titubeaba, pero la curiosidad al final prevaleció.

“Pues tú... ¿les puedes ver?” vio al Hufflepuff fruncir el entrecejo, y se maldijo para lo que le había preguntado.

“Teóricamente no lo recuerdo, pero vi a mis abuelos morir.” murmuró. La chica se le acercó, ablandada.

“Lo siento.” dijo, pero Cedric se encogió de hombros.

“Está bien, creo. No es que lo recuerde.” respondió, fingiendo que no le importara, y luego cambió rápidamente el tema. “Yo te he dicho lo que hago aquí. Creo que es justo que tú lo hagas también.”

Hermione hizo una sonrisita.

“Problemas muy aburridos con un amigo. Nada que pueda interesarte.”

“¿Weasley o Potter?” preguntó él, al recordar que los tres de ellos siempre estaban juntos, tanto en el colegio como a la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch. La chica rio.

“Ron.” respondió, haciendo una mueca al pronunciar su nombre. Cedric se sorprendió.

No tanto por su admisión, sino por lo que mostraba su cara. Rabia, indignación, y esa expresión al nombre de Weasley... sacudió la cabeza, al pensar que no fuera asunto suyo.

“¿Quieres hablar?” le preguntó de todas formas, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

“No importa. Sólo tengo que desechar un poco de nerviosismo.” sonrió otra vez, ahora más abiertamente. Se acercó más, al mirar un punto donde suponía que debieran estar los Thestral.

Cedric se sorprendió. La mayor parte de las personas, una vez tomado nota de su existencia, se limitaba a ignorarlos. A menudo había tratado de convencer a Cho a seguirle en el bosque, pero en tono racional la chica siempre había contestado que no tenía sentido que le llevara a ver algo que ella no podía ver. Y hasta ese momento, Cedric había creído que después de todo tuviera razón.

Hermione Granger en cambio estaba allí, absorta, mirando fijamente y con la mente que vagaba quien sabía adonde.

“¿Crees... crees que podría acariciarlo?” le preguntó, al sentirse un poco tonta. Cedric dio una palmadita al Thestral a su lado y le empujó suavemente hacia la chica. Luego se metió detrás de ella y le tomó una mano.

Le pareció de percibir un escalofrío, pero no podía decirlo con seguridad.

Despacio movió la mano con la suya, hasta llegar al animal, que esperaba con paciencia. Hermione hizo un salto por la sorpresa, pero después de haberse acostumbrado a la piel de la bestia invisible, empezó a acariciarlo más firmemente.

“No me esperaba que fuera tan... bien, áspero.” declaró, haciendo echar Cedric a reír.

“¿Imaginaste a menudo que sensación diera la piel de un Thestral?” se burló de ella. Hermione suspiró.

“Entiendes lo que quiero decir.” dijo, sin preocuparse de las palabras del chico.

Pasaron los minutos, que a Cedric parecían ser infinitos, antes que la Gryffindor decidiera que por esa noche había tenido suficiente de acariciar el animal. Se giró hacia él, la cara más luminosa.

“Gracias. Esta noche necesitaba algo... diferente.” le dijo, agradecida. Cedric hizo un gesto con la mano, como para decir que él no había hecho nada. 

Y era así. Todo había sido tan fluido, tan natural... como si durante los dos años pasados hubieran pasado todas las noches en el bosque prohibido, mientras en realidad se conocían apenas.

Se dirigieron de vuelta al castillo. Para romper el silencio, Cedric hizo volver la conversación a la razón que había llevado a Hermione en el bosque, esa noche.

“Pues... Weasley.” comenzó, con una sonrisita en la cara. “¿Es tu novio?”

Ella sonrojó violentamente a su pregunta.

“No.” respondió, de manera demasiado tímida para sus estándares. “Te lo he dicho, sólo es un amigo.” especificó, pero eso no modificó la sonrisita del Hufflepuff.

“Entiendo. ¿Pues por qué te enfadaste tanto con él?”

Hermione levantó una ceja.

“Enfadarse con un chico no significa automáticamente que sea mi novio.” fue su respuesta, y luego resopló. “Los amigos se equivocan también.” le hizo notar. Cedric asintió, como si hubiera entendido perfectamente lo que quería decir. “Y tú... dijiste que tenía que reflexionar. ¿Algo en particular?” trató de desviar la atención.

“Cho... el Torneo... podemos decir que tengo mucho en que pensar últimamente.” respondió él, evasivo.

Hermione puso un aire de duda.

“¿De verdad? Porque a verte no parece que tengas muchos problemas.” le hizo notar, y Cedric hizo un sonido de desdén.

“Lo sé. Nunca le parece a nadie. Porque Cedric Diggory es el campeón del colegio, participa al Torneo de los tres magos, tiene una novia, pues tiene que ser feliz, ¿no?” ironizó, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

“Lo siento, no quería decir que…”

Él la hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.

“No te preocupes. Oigo a menudo que debería ser el chico más feliz de la Tierra.” siguieron caminando, pero él se había encerrado en su mutismo.

Habría dado cualquier cosa para que alguien le viera realmente, para que alguien tuviera éxito de ir más allá de la envoltura y descubriera que había mucho más en él de lo que se veía.

Llegaron al Gran Salón, fingiendo de haber siempre estado allí. Los chicos empezaban a estar hartos y a volver a los dormitorios, y los dos de ellos hicieron lo mismo.

“Será mejor que vaya ahora. Los demás... bien, se estarán preguntando donde estoy.” le dijo Hermione al chico, que asintió automáticamente. “Fue... bueno, agradable estar contigo esta noche. Gracias.” añadió y, sin darle tiempo de responder, corrió a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Cedric se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, y luego sonrió.

Él también había estado bien con Hermione, esa noche.

Se fue a su dormitorio, todavía pensando.

Las personas que le conocían hace mucho tiempo tenían una idea precisa de él.

Desconsiderado, con actitud de divo, superficial. Rechinó los dientes al pensar en cómo hubiera dado una idea tan _equivocada_ de sí mismo.

Ella, en cambio... Cedric se sorprendió pensando que Hermione pudiera ser diferente de todos los demás. Diferente de sus amigos, diferente de Cho...

Siempre le había visto como una chica que sólo pensaba en estudiar y nada más, pero esa noche le había sorprendido. Probablemente él también había sido engañado por una impresión errada, basada sólo en lo que veía.

Hermione Granger... iba a pensarlo.

~

Durante las semanas siguiente, se sintió muy ridículo.

Había empezado a buscar a Hermione más a menudo, a fingir de toparse con ella por casualidad, a ir a la biblioteca sin una aparente razón para hacerlo.

Había algo en ella que le atraía, de una manera sutil. No era atracción física en sí misma, sino más... como si no pudiera entenderla completamente. Como si en ella hubiera algo que no mostraba, una profundidad que la gente a su alrededor no veía, pero que Cedric no se había perdido.

Estaba, de hecho, en biblioteca, le estaba observando hace un poco de tiempo, cuando ella levantó los ojos y se dio cuenta de él. Le sonrió, y le saludó con la mano. Sintiéndose animado, el chico pues decidió de acercarse.

“Hola, Cedric.” murmuró ella. “¿Qué haces aquí?”

Él fingió de ofenderse.

“Anda ya, ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué no sea del tipo de biblioteca?” preguntó. Ella levantó una ceja y esperó que él dijera algo más convincente. El chico suspiró. “Vale. Estaba buscando a ti.” admitió.

“Me encontraste.” declaró ella, esperando una explicación. Cedric hesitó.

“Hermione, yo creo que... bien, la otra noche no es de considerar fin en sí misma. Creo realmente que pueda haber ocurrido algo... _diferente_.” le dijo, confusamente. Ella le miró al salirse los ojos, luego se puso en pie, recogiendo sus libros y le hizo señal de seguirle. Cuando fueron afuera de la biblioteca, la chica se giró hacia él, con una expresión alterada en la cara.

“Cedric... no sé qué decirte. La otra noche estuvimos bien, es verdad, pero no creo que signifique algo.” dijo lentamente, tentando de no hacerse malinterpretar. El chico sonrojó.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó, sólo. Ella suspiró y llevó las manos a las sienes.

“Por Cho, en primer lugar.” le hizo notar, y el Hufflepuff hizo una mueca.

“Me importa de Cho, pero no es todo para mí. De lo contrario, ni sé si es _justa_ para mí. Ella y yo somos demasiado diferentes.”

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

“Tú y yo no nos conocemos, prácticamente. ¿Cómo piensas de poder empezar algo, si hasta unas semanas atrás no nos hablábamos?” murmuró, en aire triste. Él le tomó una mano, feliz al ver que ella no se alejó.

“Lo sé, Hermione. Pero creo que, aun no conociéndonos, tú y yo tenemos algo que nos une.” respiró hondo. “Piensa en la otra noche. Piensa en la oscuridad como única compañera, piensa en la superficialidad de todo el mundo. Te has vuelta en una obsesión para mí, porque siento qué no eres como las otras chicas. Y puedes parecerte banal, pero no es mi intención ser original. Es mi intención decirte que veo un camino que puedo tomar sólo contigo. Y si rechazas...” hizo una pausa. “Me condenas a la mediocridad.”

“¿Me estás diciendo que te sirvo? ¿Qué me necesitas para ser una persona mejor? Lo siento, Cedric, pero no puedo creerlo. Dices que viste algo en mí... ¿y piensas que yo no vi nada? Yo vi a un chico popular, que tiene a una novia, que tiene amigos, a solas en el bosque prohibido, con unos Thestral como compañía. ¿De verdad crees que no signifique nada para mí?” el chico siguió mirándole fijo, atrapado por sus palabras. “¿Crees que no pensé que lo que vi es lejos de todo lo que he frecuentado hasta ahora?” de repente, alejó la mano de su agarra. “Tú y yo estábamos allí porque cuando estamos con todos los demás nos sentimos profundamente _equivocados,_ Cedric. Porque sentimos que hay un vacío a nuestro alrededor, que siempre hay algo en el aire que va quedarse no expresado, porque no hay nadie a quien decirlo.” en ese momento, él la interrumpió.

“Estoy seguro que tú me entenderías. Y que yo entendería a ti. Que podremos decir lo que pensamos, por una vez.” murmuró. Ella le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste.

“Lo sé. Sé qué me entenderías, que quizás no nos servirían palabras para entendernos.” suspiró. “Cedric... se necesita ser un poco semejantes para comprenderse, pero se necesita ser un poco diferente para quererse.” concluyó, al girarse para no ser obligada a sostener el peso de su mirada.

“Hermione...” fue todo lo que pudo decir él, la voz casi rota, golpeada, herida por las palabras de la chica.

“Lo siento. Pero la tuya es una utopía. Una utopía maravillosa, que me gustaría realmente poder vivir. Pero que va a quedarse una utopía.” terminó, siempre dándole la espalda.

“¿Qué significa esto?” el chico rechazaba de rendirse a su sentencia. Tenía ganas de acercarse, ganas de abrazarle, de rogar. Seguro que esa chica no debería haber significado nada por él, pero no podía hacer callar esa voz dentro de él que le decía que, si ella se hubiera ido en ese momento, él se habría excluido un futuro diferente de lo destinado a él.

“Sólo significa que lo que pasó está destinado a quedarse como un vistazo colorado de irrealidad en medio del gris cotidiano, Cedric.” finalmente se giró, mostrándole al chico su cara, mostrándole sus lágrimas. Le miró sólo un momento, antes de irse, dejándole solo, parado, como si no pudiera moverse.

Lo que debería haber sido un nuevo inicia, había sufrido una agonizante metamorfosis hacia el final.

_Tenía pocos momentos. Vi un relámpago verde, a quebrar casi agradablemente la oscuridad. Y en esa fracción de segundo, su cara inundó mi mente..._

_Muerto. Era muerto._

_No había frio, no había calor, no había colores, no había dolor._

_Sólo un vacío inmenso._

_Pensé casi con hilaridad al futuro que me habría gustado compartir con Hermione, mientras ahora el vacío era mi único futuro. Lo sólo que merecía para haber tomado las decisiones correctas en el momento equivocado, lo que merecía para no haber luchado, para haber sufrido pasivamente todo lo que me ofrecía la existencia._

_Cerré los ojos, envolviéndome en mi defunción sin gloria, digna heredera de una vida cobarde._

_Estaba feliz de haber vivido al menos una noche en la esperanza, antes que esas esperanzas me fueran sacadas, tanto de Hermione como de la muerte._

_Sólo un arrepentimiento. No saber cómo habría sido._

_“Ahora somos diferentes. Tú eres viva y yo soy muerto. Ahora, puedo quererte.” pensé, antes de caer en un sueño etéreo._

**Y llueve […] sobre el bello cuento de hadas que ayer te engañó, que hoy me engaña, oh Hermíone**


End file.
